


Consuming

by tuesday



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eddie Brock, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: "You're going to fix this," Eddie said, and if his voice was accusing, that was entirely understandable considering Venom had broken down his suppressants.





	Consuming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skull_Bearer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull_Bearer/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for the Symbrock Holiday Gift Exchange. I'm postdating at reveals, as I didn't at archive open.
> 
> Happy holidays!

Eddie Brock and Venom were both omegas. On Klyntar, being an omega meant being geared toward defensive fighting, shields and healing and absorbing damage. It meant a protective instinct and the ability to husband their resources, the urge to keep the vulnerable safe and the improved odds of making it through times of famine. Everyone, alphas and omegas both, was capable of reproducing. Being an omega increased one's odds of surviving it.

On Earth, however, it meant heats, from the unbearable needs of Eddie's ancestors to the better regulated mild discomfort of the well-medicated present day. For the majority of his life, it hadn't been a big deal. It still wouldn't be if not for the whole alien parasite problem.

"I am not a parasite," Venom said grumpily, standing in the middle of Eddie's apartment, but Venom could shut it.

"You're going to fix this," Eddie said, and if his voice was accusing, that was entirely understandable considering Venom had broken down his suppressants until Eddie was hit by a real, ancestral-level heat. He was fully into it and he already had sweated through his hoodie. He was shivering with cold and with something else, something worse. His body ached. A part of him that usually stayed closed had started to open, was beginning to throb with how empty it felt.

"I could eat your uterus," Venom offered, "but that wouldn't change the rest of it."

"You're not eating my uterus." Eddie groaned as he pulled off hoodie and undershirt in one movement. "You're not eating any part of me unless it's in a sexy way." Before Venom could make a case for sexual cannibalism again, Eddie said, "And you know I don't mean vore."

"Then what do you expect me to do? You said you need an alpha. I promised not to eat them."

"I said a knot, not an alpha. I don't _want_ an alpha." They had talked about this early on into their relationship, Eddie's lack of interest in anything but monogamy, his insistence on locking that down the instant he knew Venom was interested in exploring human romance. Eddie may have been an omega, but he didn't need an alpha to complete him. "You can shape-shift. I promise, knotting is not beyond you."

"And that will be enough?" Venom's doubt was understandable. Eddie had some doubts himself.

"I may ... need you to bite me," he admitted. "On the shoulder, where the bonding gland is."

"But you dislike that." Usually, Eddie had an instinctive aversion to teeth anywhere near that area. "Even with Anne. You would not let her."

"Yeah, well." Eddie turned pink, rubbing at the sensitive skin gone tight as the gland started to engorge. "I was on suppressants then."

"Hm." Venom used Eddie's hands to push their pants down. He pushed out a set of his own to touch Eddie's shoulder. When he didn't flinch away, Venom traced a claw-tipped finger over the area, pressing a little harder when Eddie whimpered. "Your terms are—acceptable."

Eddie could feel slick dripping from him, dribbling down his inner thighs. "Good, because I honestly don't think I could find someone else now even if I wanted to."

Venom's hand clenched against Eddie's shoulders, and Eddie went to his knees. "But you will not."

"We've already established that I don't want to." Eddie wished he could sound as irritated as he felt, but instead his words came out in something of a whine. Just short of begging, he said, "Come on, Venom. _Knot me_ already."

Venom pushed out part of another body, humanoid, if not human. He had a head, with wide, white eyes and razor sharp teeth. As always, that smiling maw was as attractive as it was terrifying. Venom had made an upper body, a neck connected to broad shoulders for Eddie to clutch or to bite. His torso felt like it had weight to it, pressed comfortably into Eddie's own.

Further down, he wasn't anything like human, just strands of black feeding into and taking from Eddie's own body. He'd manifested something else, not letting Eddie suffer too much, but enough to tease—a tendril, a tentacle, something thick and blunt, dick-shaped and desperately wanted, pressed right against Eddie's entrance. The tip slid easily in before Venom drew it back out again.

" _Please_."

Venom pushed it fully in in one sudden, smooth action. Eddie sobbed with it. It was too much. It wasn't enough. It was a tight fit, and Eddie wasn't all the way open, but he still wanted more. 

"Not yet," Venom told Eddie, petting at his arms. "Not yet. You need to open up."

There were tears in the corners of Eddie's eyes. He didn't know if it was pleasure or pain or some terrible mix of both. He blinked, and the tears dripped down his face. Venom licked at his cheeks.

"You are so good," Venom crooned. He moved the tentacle gently in and out, in and out, again, again, again. "So sweet. You take it so well."

It was getting worse. Eddie was lightheaded with how much he wanted. He felt like he was getting a few drops of water when he was dying from thirst. It helped, but it wasn't enough. Sweat rolled down his back. His skin prickled with the need for contact everywhere Venom wasn't already touching. Eddie dug his nails into the back of Venom's neck as he pressed their foreheads together. 

"Please. I can't—"

"You can," Venom reassured him. " _We_ can."

"I really can't," Eddie said, as though he had any choice in the matter, like he wasn't a passenger trapped in his body and along for the ride as it raced headlong toward the edge of a cliff. Eddie felt like he was braced for the end of that long drop, like he was urging it along.

Venom nuzzled him. "You are. You already have."

There was pressure as the tentacle swelled to simulate a knot. At the next push, it caught. Smaller tendrils pushed out to surround Eddie's dick, giving him a much appreciated reach around. Venom licked at Eddie's mouth, then his neck. He put that sharp, terrifying, attractive maw of teeth near the base of Eddie's neck, just past the join between neck and shoulder where the bonding gland resided. 

"Yes?" Venom asked.

"Yes," Eddie answered him.

Venom bit down, and it was nothing like what Eddie had ever experienced or expected. Venom’s teeth sunk in, cutting open the flesh, and it should have hurt. It _did_ hurt. The pain of it was excruciating—but so was the pleasure. Eddie found himself whiting out a little and with a sudden and visceral understanding of previously unappealing omega porn.

"What the hell?" Eddie panted as he came down, caught in a lull with his chin turned to press against the top of Venom's head. He kind of wanted ... to bite back. "That is not what that did before."

"Heat, Eddie," Venom said shortly, speaking mentally rather than loosening the clamp of his jaw. Blood was welling up and flowing down Eddie's shoulder. Venom's hand passed over the rivulets as they formed and left clean skin behind. Eddie tried and failed to muster up indignation that Venom was eating part of him after all.

"It's weird," Eddie mumbled. Venom had made a shoulder for him. It was _right there_. It made no sense, but Eddie's teeth itched with the urge to sink in.

Venom sent him a feeling like rolling his eyes. "Just bite it."

Eddie did. It wasn't quite satisfying, something off. Venom manifested a bump like a knot under his skin, and it was perfect, the slight give under Eddie's teeth, the fullness in his mouth, the way he was filled up and filling himself above and below. Eddie could see where his omega ancestors could make it through a heat without murdering everyone around them. He knew now why they had let the alphas survive.

"Still not an alpha."

Yes. Venom was better. Venom's preening thoughts agreed. 

"Again?" Venom asked a few minutes later as Eddie started to come down from the high.

"Again," Eddie agreed.

It took a number of tries—it took several days, to be honest, of the absolute worst and best sex of Eddie's life—but eventually Eddie's heat wound down. Venom had, in his way, fixed it.

After that, Venom didn't eat the chemical components of the suppressants in Eddie's blood unless Eddie actually asked him to. It happened more often than Eddie would like to admit. It was okay. Eddie could feel it: Venom really didn't mind. This was yet another difference between human and Klyntar biology that Venom enjoyed, that he wanted them to explore. They had plenty of opportunities to do so.


End file.
